An embodiment of the present invention relates generally to an apparatus for mounting a mobile device to a tripod or other support stand, and more particularly, to a frame and a complementary insert for mounting of the mobile device.
Digital camera systems integrated into mobile devices, such as cell phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), tablet computers, and the like have vastly improved in both image quality and editing features to the point that such mobile devices can be used interchangeably with a traditional dedicated camera. However, the size and configuration of most mobile devices do not allow for the provision of a receiving port for connection with a standard tripod or other support stand. This makes it difficult to use the mobile device to capture steady images and/or video. It is also difficult to utilize optional camera accessories with cameras in mobile devices, such as external lights, microphones, and the like.
It is therefore desirable to provide an apparatus that allows a mobile device to be mounted to a standard tripod or support stand and is configured to mount additional accessories.